


Always You

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWP, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. I’m tired of this shit Mary Louise Gummer. I’m your fucking husband and I say we talk this through, or I’m flying to Indiana until you you've got your shit together.” Don said firmly, not raising his voice, but his red face gave away the rage he was feeling at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be short as it was originally inspired by a small part on a movie I recently saw. It was supposed to be wholesome and all, but I felt that it needed to point out something and so I added smut. The smut made the message clearer, I thought. Tee hee. :P
> 
> All mistakes are mine, as usual. You must have known by now that I don’t have a beta, right? And that English is not my native tongue. Yes? Good.

“Meryl we have got to talk about this now. I don’t under--”

“There’s nothing we need to talk about Don. Just.. Please. Leave me be.”

She turned her back and was about to leave their bedroom but Don grabbed her arm and stopped her on her tracks.

“No. I’m tired of this shit Mary Louise Gummer. I’m your fucking husband and I say we talk this through, or I’m flying to Indiana until you you’ve got your shit together.” Don said firmly, not raising his voice, but his red face gave away the rage he was feeling at that moment. 

Meryl looked back at her husband of more than three decades. She stared at him, as she bit her quivering lips and tears blurred her vision. She knew that Don was hurting. That she too was hurting. But it hurt her even more when she realized she was the one to blame for Don’s miseries. How could she ever explain her behavior over the past few weeks without breaking down..without admitting that she’d been a fool..that she’d been nothing but an awful wife. Her husband had been nothing but sweet, and caring, and loved her the best way he knew how. She on the other hand had been nothing but insecure, and the more that he tried to love her better, the more she felt guilty and so she pushed him away. She pushed him so hard until he could no longer accept her behavior. She’d been unfair to him, of that she knew not until Don finally stopped her to talk. This foolishness on her part started small but eventually grew out of proportion.

It started a few weeks earlier when Louisa moved out of their apartment in New York. That night, Don decided that his wife could use some cheering up, and asked her out for a dinner, hoping it would lessen the pain that the empty-nest syndrome he knew for sure would be eating up on his wife.

Really, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Don had behaved the same whenever they went out to eat, but for some reason, Meryl was not herself that night. The waitress came and went and attended their needs, and Don had been friendly, like always, and so the waitress returned the kindness and smiled and did her thing the best way she could. It was one thing to serve kind customers but it was another thing to serve Meryl Streep and her kind husband. Meryl watched in silence the whole interaction that played in front of her, and for some unknown reason, the whole thing hit a sore nerve and jealousy flooded her veins. But she managed to pull herself together, and acted nonchalantly, so their dinner went fairly well, although deep inside, Meryl was fuming.

However, by the time they got on the cab on their way home, Meryl’s calm disposition and composed demeanor were thinning by a thread and she couldn’t take it anymore. She deliberately sat as far away as possible from her husband, as far as the back seat of the cab allowed her, and faced her left and ignored her husband completely. Don noticed the change in her mood but decided to just ignore it as he thought it’s just the empty-nest syndrome finally sinking in on her. After a couple of minutes, Meryl felt that she needed to let it out and so she faced her husband and started,

“Did you find her sexy?”

“Huh? Who?”

“The waitress you’ve been flirting all night with?”

“Honey.. You know I was just being friendly. People are usually rude to-“

“..service people, I know. So you decided to be extra nice to make up for it.” Meryl cut her husband off and muttered angrily.  
Don just sighed, and left her to her devices as she once again faced the window on her left and pretended to watch the night life of New York streets.

 

That night started the whole predicament they were facing at the moment. Meryl was still staring at Don when her tears finally rolled down her porcelain cheeks. She shook her head then looked down before she finally walked and sat on their bed.

Don followed her and sat beside his wife who looked so lost and defeated. He stroked her cheek as he whispered, “Talk to me, honey. What’s going on?” His voice cracked on his last words as his throat tightened from trying to stop his own tears.

Meryl inhaled deeply, her tears constantly bathing her cheeks, as she looked at her husband, “I’m sorry.” She started, and bit her lip to stop her sob, “..it’s just.. you become more beautiful every year.. Every gray hair” her eyes searched Don’s face, “..every line..everything that happens to you make you so much more desirable, and I feel like if you leave me, if you were to blow on me.. I’d vanish.. I’d disappear.”

Don was about to explain but she stopped him as she put a finger on his lips. She hastily wiped her tears and stared at her husband, as if trying to memorize his face, “I felt so invisible..and so old. You and I used to make love three times a day, and then everyday..and then once a week..and then the kids were born..our careers bloomed..we became parents..and we were best friends..and I just.. I didn’t know how to go from being your best friend to being your lover again.”

Don stared at his wife and then softly removed her finger that was on his lips, “..you stopped touching me.” Don whispered, hurt evident on his voice and his eyes were brimming with tears.

“I couldn’t look at myself. I didn’t know who I was anymore. I think I was twenty-nine..and then I look in the mirror and I see an old woman who doesn’t know how to seduce you. I.. I grew old and you.. you become more handsome everyday.. and I feel like I’m not enough for you..that you don’t deserve me..and I just--”

“Oh Mary..” Don cut her off as he took her in his arms and enveloped her on a tight hug. “That’s not true. You are so beautiful..so beautiful..everyday.. I love you..love you more now that we’re older..with all that we’ve been through.” He whispered on her hair as Meryl sobbed her heart out. 

He let her cry and waited patiently as he whispered words of love on his wife’s ear and kissed her several times on her hair, her cheek, her forehead, her nose, and anywhere his lips could reach.

“Meryl look at me..” he said when she finally calmed down as he touched and softly lifted her chin.

She warily lifted her head and looked at her husband. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy. 

“I love you.” He whispered.

Meryl felt like sobbing again as she nodded her head. “I know.” She rasped.

“I love you and you’re beautiful.” 

Meryl sniffed and wiped her face and smiled softly at her husband, “I love you.. Make love to me, Don?” 

Don smiled and didn’t say anything but instead kiss his wife softly at first, and then fervently. Their clothes were subsequently removed and then Don was hovering above his wife. He looked at her beautiful face and memorized each line and freckles that adorned her face. He didn’t want to rush things. This time, it wasn’t about just having mind blowing orgasms. This was about reconnecting the ties that once bonded them strongly. He must remind his wife that she was and would always be the only one for him.

Meryl looked up at her husband, her lover, the father of her children, her best friend and her soul mate, and she saw nothing but undying love in his eyes. It pained her to think she’d been causing him heart ache for the past few weeks and she regretted it. But she was thankful and grateful that once again, they made it through, stronger as a couple and life partners. 

He bent down and kissed her lips, and it felt like their mouths were making slow love with each other. Their tongues were touching firmly but softly as well. Neither one of them thought about anything but the kiss they were passionately sharing.  
Don was getting hard because of the kiss, and then harder as Meryl softly rocked against him, her womanhood grazing his stomach. He finally let go of her lips so he could nibble on her collarbone before proceeding on his wife’s breasts. Meryl was pushed upward as her head touched the headboard. She closed her eyes as she felt her husband’s skillful mouth sucked and lapped at her breasts.

“Don..” she licked her lips and opened her eyes and saw her husband happily attending on her breasts. She was wet, there was no doubt about that and the slight pressure of rocking against her husband’s stomach helped and eased her a little bit, but it was no longer enough.

Don kissed the skin between his wife’s breasts as he looked up at her. She looked so aroused, her eyes were dark with desire and her tongue moved slowly and licked her lips. 

She moved so she could touch his cock as she slowly moved her hand on him. She was still looking at him as she whispered, “Do you want me..only me?”

Don had a hard time concentrating and forming words with what his wife was doing, but he knew she needed reassurance as she hadn’t pushed back her insecurities completely.

It took a lot but he finally sat up and cupped her cheeks which made her stop. He could see that her tears were still there, hiding behind her lovely eyes, and her confidence was still not completely sewn back together. “I want you...Have always want you.. and will always want you. Your body, your mind and soul. You’re mine and I am only yours..”

He bent down and softly kissed her lips, “Please don’t ever doubt your beauty, Meryl. Your beauty and your body..you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Sexier than Sofia Lauren?” she managed to joke, and smiled at him. Don chuckled and pecked at her nose, “She’s nothing..” he said sincerely then brushed his lips at hers before continuing, “..I love it when men give me jealous looks as they know I get to make love you every night and you’re mine. Do you know what I want to do right now?” 

Meryl swallowed and shook her head, “I want to fuck you. I want to make love to you. I want to show you how beautiful you are in my eyes. I want to make certain that you believe me and that you know that you’re the only woman for me in and out of bed. You’re my wife..my beautiful wife and my red hot lover..” he smiled as he brushed his lips against her forehead, her chin, her nose, and then her lips. “Will you let me?” he whispered, their foreheads touching, his lips hovering closely above hers, as their intense stares searched each other’s eyes.

“Yes.” She responded as she kissed him fervently and took a hold of his cock. 

Don let go of her lips, “You’re beautiful beyond words..” he whispered as he leaned further down and kissed her sternum, then her stomach. Meryl closed her eyes and gasped. His actions were painfully slow. She needed him now but didn’t want to demand as she was torn, loving his painfully slow movements too. 

He moved down between her legs and licked her clit. He spread her, exposing her further to him as he flicked his tongue over and over her sensitive bundle of nerve. Her left hand clutched the pillow where her head was on as she babbled incoherently and then she felt it. Her groaned was muffled by the back of her right hand as she came right there and then, as her husband continued on sucking on her clit. 

He felt her throb on his tongue as her orgasm washed over her. He let go of her sensitive clit and didn’t waste any moment as he slide himself upward and hovered above his wife. He thrust into her gently at first, allowing her to adjust, and then moved slowly.  
They were making love, the romantic ‘I love you, let me show you’ kind of love, as they stared at one another. As their orgasms built, Don lifted his wife’s right leg as he thrust deeper into her. The action and penetration drove Meryl wild, “Please.. Don..” she rasped as she held on her husband’s firm shoulders. His thrusts became faster and harder as he gave her exactly what she needed. What they both needed. They needed to be one again. But he decided that he must made his point clear so he slowed down a bit as he whispered to Meryl, “Look at me..”

Meryl obliged as she felt her husband’s thrusts went slow. Though it took everything she had, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. “I love you, Mrs. Gummer. You are beautiful..” Don whispered. Tears once again formed in Meryl’s eyes as she smiled and bucked her hips, then kissed her husband fervently. Don resumed his hard and fast hip movements, feeling his wife meeting his every thrust. Don wanted them to come together and he was almost right there, so he softly pinched his wife’s clit and this did the trick. They came together as one and both groaned, her louder, on each other’s lips. 

They panted and gasped, too tired to move yet. Meryl wrapped her arms and legs around her husband, holding his body close to hers. Don caught his breath and looked down on his wife and then kissed her tear filled eyes as Meryl whispered, “I love you, Don.. My god, I love you.” 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed some lines from the movie Chloe. You'll know which ones if you've seen the movie, or if you'll see the movie. Just a few lines though. Cast includes Julianne Moore, Liam Neeson, and Amanda Seyfried. Weird movie, but I love it.


End file.
